Catching Phantom Thief Starlight
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After going their separate ways when graduating Japan's Police Academy, London's Head Inspector Tendo Maya and Paris' Lieutenant Saijou Claudine are paired together to catch a Phantom Thief who is committing crimes across Europe. [Police AU]
1. The Academy

**Here we go! This is for 0mniessence and it's a Kuromaya Police AU, very loosely based off the content of the manga, but for the most part this is original content! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I couldn't think of a great title so uh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Catching Phantom Thief Starlight

Chapter 1. The Academy

Of all the career choices Claudine Saijou could have chosen from, it seemed only natural that she would go for the most challenging option.

As a child, the dance and theater classes she'd taken had been too easy for her, since she was clearly naturally gifted in those departments.

And so she'd chosen a different department. Literally.

The police department.

She wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and hunt down the bad guys who plagued their society, put as many crooks and villains behind bars as possible.

She had graduated high school in France early and gone immediately to college for a degree in Criminal Justice and Psychology, where she had worked extremely hard without wavering in spite of the almost-debilitating workload. She'd watched many classmates drop out of the program, but in some strange way that only ever seemed to encourage her to keep going.

She'd be damned if she ever gave up on anything, especially after coming this far. Watching the others drop like flies made her feel even more empowered, even more confident that she could finish what she'd started. Against all odds, she would prevail.

And it certainly wasn't easy, even when she was still in school.

She was the youngest person in the program, and she was a girl on top of it all. The boys harassed her almost daily outside of the classrooms walls, taunting her and making sexist comments, telling her she'd never be strong or smart enough for this kind of work. She should just be a secretary at best, stay safe and protected behind a desk.

Most of the other girls received the same treatment and dropped out, and several of the boys did as well.

But Claudine stood firm against the harassment, kept quiet so as to not cause trouble for her image or the school's.

That had been the toughest challenge of her life until that point; to suppress her fighting spirit and keep her head down until graduation. Where she couldn't fight back with actions and words, she fought back with her grades and her exams.

And at the end of her studies, she was one of the last ones standing.

And _she_ was standing at the top of her class.

She graduated with nearly perfect scores in every subject, and she received several awards and medals, much to the chagrin of her tormentors.

And she didn't waste any time once she was finished with school.

Almost immediately afterward, some personal things came into play, and she ended up moving to Japan. She transferred over all of her degrees and paperwork, and entered the Police Academy there within weeks.

Entering the Academy at such a young age as a foreigner - and as a girl - was essentially emotional suicide. She was only eighteen when she started, and though she was fluent in the language, being half-Japanese herself, she was still made fun of and spoken to as though she were a child.

Not a single one of her fellow trainees or superiors believed in her, not even the women. They called her horrible nicknames, bullied her about her dancing past, accused her of cheating or sleeping her way to the top at school. It was a nasty and volatile place of work.

But it was the biggest challenge she could hope for, and being as stubborn by nature as she was, Claudine tackled it all head-on.

And surprisingly enough, it wasn't just her.

Evidently, there was another young girl at the Academy who had also been a dancer in her younger years. She'd gotten top scores in school and also worked her way to the top of her class.

So Claudine knew she must have experienced the same kind of abuse. And even so, _she_ hadn't given up, either.

Claudine met this girl on the very first day of training. Her name was Tendo Maya, and she had topped the Criminal Justice schools and training programs here in Japan, just as Claudine had topped them in Europe.

From the second Claudine laid eyes upon this girl, she could tell they were the same.

Tendo Maya had a hard, determined gaze, one that silently warned everyone else to keep away or suffer the consequences. Like Claudine, she had a goal, and no one was going to stand in the way of it. She harbored the same fierceness, the same wit, the same unwavering, unbreakable spirit.

Claudine put up the same display to everyone around her, too.

But only when her eyes met with Tendo Maya's from across the room that first day, just for a moment, did her eyes soften. Just a little.

And it seemed Maya's did, too.

They knew then and there, even without speaking to one another, that they were kindred spirits, that they would share the same struggles together now as they'd shared them separately in the past. Being the two youngest and two of the only girls, they would keep an eye out for one another.

Their childhoods as a dancers, which had been nothing but a source of torment for them until this point - had made them agile and strong. They were petite and could maneuver themselves in ways that the men couldn't.

But they were also skilled with the knowledge of weak points that they could use against others with larger frames and statures.

In physical training and combat, both Maya and Claudine were superior in speed and strength. Even if one of the men got the better of them and overpowered them, they used their wit and flexibility to turn the tables.

They were the first ones up in the mornings and the last ones to bed at night, constantly studying body camera videos and other training films. They aced every exam with flying colors, were never late for classes or briefings, were never known to complain or talk back to their superiors.

They rolled with the punches, but didn't take insults and degradation lying down. They always had a sharp, but tactful comment to reply with, one that was just borderline so it couldn't be used against them.

They quickly became known as the Academy's most peculiar but fearsome duo.

Whenever Claudine and Maya were paired up for exercises or training sessions, they blew the competition out of the water. Where they excelled as individuals, they were twice as impressive together.

And even off the training field, they started to keep close to one another.

They ate together, shared their stories, shared their sufferings - but only in private.

They looked out for one another against the jealous officers-in-training. It hadn't been easy to handle all of the demeaning sexual advances and insulting comments by themselves. But when they had each other, it somehow became a source of strength to propel them forward.

When one man rigged Maya's obstacle course the day of her exam, Claudine noticed from the sidelines and brought the issues to the attention of the overseeing officer. The culprit was apprehended and expelled from the Academy, and Maya was given a fair course, which she completed in record time.

And when a persistent creep continuously tried to lay his hands on Claudine, Maya caught him in the act several times on record and exposed him. He was also expelled, and the people in charge gave everyone a long lecture about their conduct and behavior.

After that, neither Claudine nor Maya, nor anyone else in their group, experienced any kind of unwanted advances or comments again.

Maya and Claudine began visiting one another's rooms to study and discuss, to practice their moves and train themselves on their manners of speech. They acted out hostage negotiation situations, tested one another on hypothetical crime scene scenarios, asked the hardest questions with the most impossible answers, just to ensure they were both prepared for anything that might get thrown at them.

And little by little, they began to gain the respect they deserved.

Their fellow trainees, both men and women, came to look up to them, ask them for assistance and tips, cheer them on and applaud them when they were given praise. Their superiors came to respect them as well, and while the work itself didn't get any easier, the people around them were no longer obstacles barring their way.

And so Claudine and Maya worked even harder throughout the years of rigorous training, and like in their other courses, quickly paved a path to the top.

In only three years, both Claudine and Maya graduated the Police Academy in Japan. Maya was at the top of the class, and Claudine was humbled by second place. She knew it was because of one course where they had each been in charge of a hostage scenario, where Maya had managed to get all of her team, the hostages, and criminals out alive. In the same scenario, Claudine had ended up 'killing' one of the criminals, and thus her score had suffered that margin, and was reflected in her second-place graduation.

But even so, it was absolutely unheard of for the Academy's top 2 graduates to be such young girls, and one of them a European foreigner, at that.

But even after all the years they had spent together, all those nights studying and training, having each other's backs, fronts, and blind sides…

Claudine and Maya parted ways just after graduation to continue their careers abroad.

Though, interestingly enough, they don't end up terribly far apart. Maya is sent to London, and Claudine to Paris.

And, as fate would have it, they don't stay apart for long.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this was all just a set-up for some world-building. The real story starts next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	2. An Old Partnership

**Now we'll be getting into the present time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2. An Old Partnership

It's only about one year later when Claudine receives a summons from her Chief of Police and department director.

In the year she's been working in Paris, Claudine has proven to be an exemplary officer in every sense, though in recent months, due to various circumstances, she had been given the position of a crime scene investigator.

She'd done a lot of quiet observation and analysis back at the Academy when she'd been forced into suppression, and it had allowed her to hone her skills incomparably. Now, she's the best inspector in Paris, the lieutenant, as well as one of the best officers in the country.

Presently, she struts into her chief's office and announces herself.

"Chief Daiba. You asked to see me?"

Nana Daiba is also a rather young woman, but she's one of the smartest in all of Europe, hence her position. She turns around in her chair with a kind smile.

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant Saijou. Just who I wanted to see. Please, have a seat."

Claudine enters the office, closes the door behind her, and takes a seat across from her chief. Nana paws through some papers on her desk for a moment. Claudine sits with stiff posture, a little nervously.

"Has there been something lacking in my performance lately…?"

Nana quickly looks up at her.

"Oh, not at all! Don't be silly, Lieutenant! You've been exceeding expectations even more so than usual! Which is why I called you in today. I have a special mission for you."

Claudine relaxes just a little, but remains intensely attentive.

"Anything you need, Chief."

"That's my girl." Nana files through a few more papers until she finds what she's looking for. It's a packet of at least a dozen pages. "Ah, here we go. This is a good one. I think you'll like it."

Claudine tilts her head and inches closer onto the edge of her seat. Nana has pulled out a criminal file; all the known information about a suspect who is still at large. She reads the words at the top of the page out loud.

"Phantom Thief Starlight…"

Claudine blinks.

"Chief… are you saying…?"

Nana grins.

"Yes, indeed! Europe has had enough of this hooligan's nonsense, how he somehow manages to infiltrate the highest-security places in the country, steal whatever valuables, and then just leaves them on some random street-corner trash can the next day. He hasn't kept even one item he's stolen yet. He just deposis them anywhere for anyone to find, and that honestly causes even bigger problems for us…"

She trails off for a moment before getting back on track.

"I've had several meetings with the other directors and chiefs across Europe, and we all agree it's about time something be done about this vagrant. Though he's yet to cause any _real_ harm or even keep anything that he steals, he's been active for far too long. His skills of infiltration and snooping around while leaving no trace are just too unnerving, and the public is beginning to grow nervous. If he can slip under the best guards' noses at a national museum to snatch away ancient artifact jewelry, who's to say he won't try to sneak into government establishments, or our own police departments?"

Claudine listens as her chief gives her discourse. She's heard of the Phantom Thief, of course. He's been on the front page of at least one daily newspaper per week, and he is somewhat of an internet sensation.

People loved his Victorian-esque outfit; a rather fancy suit, cape, hat, and mask that concealed his identity. And some rather liked him for how he never actually kept anything he stole, nor did he carry a weapon. He's never tried to hurt anyone in all his endeavors, and even when spotted only ever used his nimble athleticism to evade capture.

Many argued that he should be left to his own devices, that he was merely a glorified prankster. But many others believe he should be apprehended immediately, before he started trying newer and more dangerous things.

Claudine has been interested in him for months, but she'd never imagined _she_ would be the one having this conversation with her chief right now.

"Chief Daiba… are you saying you want to send _me_ out to catch the Phantom Thief…?"

"That is correct!" Nana says, clapping once. "The unrest he has been causing as of late has started to become concerning. People believe he will start to escalate in his unprecedented and unpredictable behavior. Various departments all across the country have sent out teams to try and apprehend him to no avail. And so we've decided to stop fooling around. We're sending out the best of the best. And that's you, Lieutenant Saijou."

Claudine feels a tingle of excitement wriggle in her chest and she straightens up.

"Chief… you really mean it?"

"Of course! You're the best I've got, Saijou. One of the top inspectors and officers in all of Europe! You have no idea how much I get to brag about having you in my department on a daily basis."

Claudine feels her heart do a happy little backflip, and her cheeks turn pink. Nana laughs.

"And the one with the most character too, no doubt! But yes, I would like you to team up with one more officer in order to hunt down the Phantom Thief. His antics have gone on long enough, stealing from under our noses only to leave the unguarded spoils elsewhere. It's like he's deliberately taunting us, and police all across Europe are beginning to look like incompetent fools. And we're no closer to catching him than we were when he first showed up four months ago. It's time to put an end to this lunacy, Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am, I agree." Claudine dips her head respectfully. "Thank you very much for trusting me with this task. I won't rest until I've caught Starlight."

Nana nods.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, there's no need for you to actually become an insomniac over this case. As I said, you will be given a partner on this mission, so you can take turns sleeping throughout the night if you wish."

Claudine raises an eyebrow. "A partner?"

Nana's smile softens a little.

"Yes, indeed, Lieutenant. Now, I don't want to injure your pride with this, but you _did_ graduate only in second place at the Academy, did you not? I've just gotten notice that she's arrived. She should be here any-"

Before Claudine can register what's happening, a knock comes on the office door behind her. Nana cuts herself off to respond.

"Come in! Ahem, Lieutenant Saijou, your partner in crime - or rather, in _stopping_ crime - for this case will be no other than Europe's finest, top of her class, London's Head Inspector-"

But Claudine doesn't hear most of her chief's words once that door opens.

She recognizes the young woman who steps through in a heartbeat, her long dark-brown hair with a blue ribbon at the back, her charming, stoic smile, her fierce, determined eyes…

Her name falls from Claudine's lips and sends her heart into a nostalgic whirl.

"Tendo Maya…"

* * *

**A/N: And there is our set-up! The antics of an oddball thief are temporarily bringing Claudine and Maya back together. But will things be the same as they were back in their academy days...?**

**Also, just fyi, I have limited knowledge about officers VS inspectors and whatnot so I'll probably mention or have them do things that people in their positions might not actually do in real life... sorry in advance lol.**

**Please review!**


	3. High Tensions

**I'm glad to see some interest in this little fic and AU! It's slow for now, but don't worry, the action will happen eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3. High Tensions

As soon as Tendo Maya walks through the door, Claudine's jaw nearly drops, and it takes all of her subconscious schooling to catch herself before she can be rude.

She hasn't seen her since they'd graduated the Academy a few years back. She'd only glimpsed a photograph here or there on the Internet headlines, or heard her voice in grainy news reporter interviews.

She looks exactly like she had on their graduation day, only now she appears to be even stronger and wiser, dressed in formal attire even though she'd just traveled so far.

Her physique had definitely improved, and her eyes were even more stern than before. Her polite smile is clearly meant for Chief Daiba - for another department's head honcho.

But the second Maya lays eyes upon the other person in the room, her smile fades.

Claudine had been just about to smile herself, but when she sees Maya's reaction, the happy feeling in her chest is crushed.

Maya's eyes have no spark of excitement for a reunion in them. In fact, there's barely any hint of recognition at all.

As she enters the office, Claudine quickly stands up to greet her, as per standard procedure.

"Head Inspector Tendo," she says offering her hand. "It's been quite some time."

Maya accepts her hand seemingly only out of obligation, and doesn't hold on to shake it for longer than a few seconds before letting go.

"I suppose it has, Lieutenant Saijou." With this, Maya brushes past her to greet Nana. Claudine moves out of her way and slowly sits back down in her chair.

Somehow, this isn't the kind, reminiscent reunion she'd always dreamed of. Tendo Maya seems much colder than she last remembers.

Of course she'd been stoic and tough back at the Academy; Claudine had been, too. But once they'd started to confide in one another and help one another through the trials and abuse, they'd started opening up to one another. They'd smiled, worked hard, trained together, beaten down the hatred and surpassed their tormentors to graduate with the highest grades and honors possible.

They've only been apart for fewer than two years. Claudine can't help but wonder what Maya's gone through over in London that would turn her back into the shell of her former self.

She had thought Maya would at least be a _little_ happy to see her again…

But Claudine hadn't earned her way to the top by being pulled down by personal feelings.

She shakes herself out of it as Nana finishes greeting their guest and offers her a chair. Maya takes a seat beside Claudine at a respectable distance, but never once takes her eyes off of Nana. Claudine inhales sharply and puts her conflicted emotions to the side for the moment.

Now that they've finished exchanging pleasantries, Nana gets back into her speech.

"Now then, Head Inspector Tendo, I trust Chief Hoshimi has briefed you on the situation?"

Maya dips her head.

"Yes, ma'am."

Claudine clenches her fists on her knees. Maya's voice sounds a little deeper than she remembers, as if she's been speaking excessively seriously for a long time. Something uncomfortable curls up in Claudine's stomach, but she does her best to ignore it.

"Very good," Nana says. "I was just briefing my Lieutenant Saijou as well. The London and Paris PD's have elected to put you two together for this job in catching the Phantom Thief Starlight. You will work this mission until that goal is met, or until you are recalled for other purposes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Chief."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now then, I've prepared the profile and various documents for you both. The two of you will be living and traveling together from now on until this mission is completed or terminated. For tonight, you'll be staying at a local hotel, but after that you should inform me of your intended whereabouts during our daily calls, and I'll make arrangements accordingly. Any questions, officers?"

Both girls shake their heads.

"No, Chief."

"Negative, ma'am."

"All right then." Nana hands Claudine one packet of papers and Maya another. "This should be everything you'll need. We're counting on you two to catch this oddball before he starts causing real trouble. Keep in touch, and good luck to you both."

At their cue, Claudine and Maya stand to shake hands with Nana. They then exit the office and head out through the building. Claudine feels inclined to take the lead since she knows the place, but Maya struts on ahead as if _she's_ the one who's been working here for the past year.

"There's a taxi outside," she says without even looking back. "Take your things and we'll head straight to our hotel."

Claudine feels a little irked at receiving orders from someone who isn't even in her department, but she understands that in all technicality, Tendo Maya outranks her, even if just from her graduating at top of their class years ago. Claudine is used to quietly taking orders from people who have no right giving them to her, but she hadn't expected Maya to become like those people...

She shakes her head again in an effort to dislodged the distasteful thoughts, then quickly hurries into her own office to collect her bag and a few other documents. Maya waits for her, but the second Claudine steps out, Maya has turned around and started walking away again. Claudine stifles a bit of a huff and follows her down to the main lobby, then outside.

It's evening by now, and Paris is painted in sunset colors. A taxi is waiting as promised. Maya rounds the car and gets in from the street-side door while Claudine places her important documents into her bag. She gets in from the opposite side and sits in the back with Maya, then gives the driver the directions to their hotel Nana provided. But Claudine first requests to be taken to her apartment, where she quickly packs a suitcase full of clothes and necessities, since she isn't sure how long this mission is going to take.

As they start to drive again, Claudine feels it's almost suffocating to be sitting there with Maya, where, in the past, hers was the only presence that would ever make it easier for Claudine to breathe. But the air feels so heavy and awkward now, and she can't understand why.

The car ride is quiet, save for the general sounds of a moving car and the driver's muffled music coming from the other side of the privacy screen. Claudine steals glances at Maya all the while, but Maya's eyes are trained strictly out the window. She's probably a bit tired, on account of she'd just arrived from London, but Claudine doesn't see why she can't hold a tame conversation.

For some reason, this is one of the scariest things she's ever had to do in her line of gruesome, murderous work.

So she musters up her courage and clears her throat.

"So… you seem well. How have things been since we left the Academy?"

Maya doesn't even turn her head to look at her.

"It would be best not to discuss our work when we can be overheard."

Claudine wrinkles her nose in slight offense.

"I'm not asking about your work. I'm asking about how _you've_ been."

"I'm not at liberty to discuss my personal life."

Claudine scowls at the back of her old companion's head.

"Well _I've_ been doing just swimmingly, thank you for asking." She crosses her arms and looks away out her own window, and Maya says nothing in response.

They reach their hotel, and Maya pays the driver as Claudine gathers her things. Claudine doesn't wait for Maya at the revolving doors, nor does she want to wait for her at the check-in desk.

But Maya comes up beside her before long with her own luggage in-hand, and her presence both simultaneously soothes Claudine _and_ rubs her the wrong way.

Their room has already been arranged and paid for by the police department, and Claudine is handed a key. She simmers a bit when Maya requests a key of her own, too.

They take the elevator together, simply so there's a slimmer chance of people spotting them; even though they are in formal work attire rather than their uniforms, it would still be best for people not to suspect that they have guns and badges concealed under their belts.

For now they were simply a normal pair checking into a hotel.

Once they reach their floor, they make their way to the designated room. Maya uses her key card to let them in.

It's a rather sizable room, probably one of the best Chief Daiba could get them without raising too much suspicion.

Claudine quickly makes her way over to one of the two queen-sized beds and claims it with her belongings. Maya follows suit more slowly, not even acknowledging Claudine as she begins pulling out the police reports about the Phantom Thief's most-recent robberies.

Claudine glowers at her, not sure what to make of her, and pulls out her own documents to inspect. She reads them thoroughly for a while, until she glimpses Maya putting her things away. Claudine looks up at her back.

"Well? Aren't we even going to discuss this case?"

Maya stands up to close the curtains, then begins disrobing and changing into sleepwear.

"Do we even have to? I'm sure you have your own ideas about his next move."

Claudine looks away from her as she changes.

"I do. But that isn't the point. We're working this case together, so we should be talking to one another. We need to make a plan."

Maya finishes dressing and pulls her hair out of her sleep shirt. She sighs, still refusing to look at her.

"The plan is for me to pursue this criminal, and for you to stay out of my way."

That does it for Claudine. Any hopes that Maya might just be fatigued from her travels or uncomfortable in her new surroundings go out the window.

Claudine jumps up from her bed and reaches across Maya's to grab her arm and yank her to turn around.

"_Excuse_ me?" She glares harshly into Maya's eyes, forcing her to finally look at her. "I'd expect that kind of talk from just about any other officer in Europe. But _you_…?"

Her voice wavers just a little, and her tight grip on Maya's arm loosens. Claudine's anger quickly melts into something much more vulnerable.

"You… You were always on my side, weren't you? We made it through the Academy together because we had each other's backs. We never would have survived without each other."

Maya glares back at her levelly.

"What happened in our past is of no concern."

"Isn't it, though?" Claudine snaps. "I thought our companionship was genuine. Or was _I_ the only one who felt that way? Were you just using me to get the top spot?"

"Of course not-"

"Then _why_-?" Claudine barks. "Why are you treating me like a total stranger?"

"Because it's better this way," Maya replies, pulling her arm away. Claudine stares at her incredulously.

"_'Better'_?" she mocks. "What about _this_ is better? Were you even the _slightest_ bit happy to see me again after all this time?"

"How I feel doesn't matter."

"Then what about how _I_ feel?!" Claudine hasn't let her emotions get the better of her in nearly half a decade. It all suddenly surges up now, rising like waves throughout her body and culminating behind her eyes. She bores her gaze into Maya's, waiting for her to say something.

But it's not what she wants to hear.

Maya looks away from her.

"I work alone. I never asked to be paired up with someone. _Especially_ not you. I'm just following orders. Whatever relationship you might have thought we had is over, Lieutenant."

Claudine's hand falls limply back into her lap. The tears brim up behind her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. Something horrible and cold and constricting slithers around her heart and squeezes hard.

After all this time - all the people who have used and abused and harassed her - Maya's words hurt more than all of them combined.

How foolish of her to have ever thought she had a comrade in this line of work.

A weighted silence fills the room. Slowly, Claudine removes herself from Maya's bed and wrestles her way out of her own clothes and sloppily into a sleep robe.

"Fine," she grunts. "I see exactly how things are, Tendo Maya. I see exactly who _you_ are. How stupid of me to _ever_ think you might have been different from the rest. Clearly, you meant more to me than I ever meant to you."

She glances back over her shoulder, but Maya doesn't even flinch. It's obvious she feels nothing for or towards Claudine. Not even regret.

Claudine throws off the covers and flops down onto her bed, immediately turning her back to Maya.

"But whether you like it or not, we're doing this job together. We will discuss details in the morning so we can apprehend the Phantom Thief, and then go back to being as far away from one another as possible."

She pulls the blankets up over her head and doesn't move another inch.

A few moments later, she hears Maya get up to turn off the lights, then lie back down in her bed.

Claudine waits a good amount of time before she finally lets herself cry.

* * *

**A/N: I think that concept of "You meant more to me than I meant to you" is honestly one of the most painful feelings ever...**

**Please review!**


	4. Breaking The Silence

**Will Claudine be able to get through to Maya and get close to her again...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Breaking The Silence

When Claudine wakes the following morning, a veil of confusion weighs her down for a moment until she remembers exactly where she is and what her mission entails. When she finally opens her eyes and sits up in her hotel bed, she finds Maya has already dressed and showered, and is sitting at the desk against the wall, scouring their papers.

Claudine checks the clock to find it's just shy of 7am, but the fact that Maya had gotten ready before her irks Claudine to no end.

As she recalls their conversation from last night, however, she huffs to herself and opts to try and not care for what Maya does. Claudine is still mad at her. She mutters a "good morning" which Maya lifelessly returns as she flips another page.

Claudine gets out of bed, tidies it, then grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom. Once she's finished showering and changing, she calls for room service to bring up a bit of breakfast, then begins looking over her own files about the Phantom Thief.

Their main objective right now is to try and predict where he might strike next based on his previous behavior. One of the most frustrating things about him is that his tendencies are unpredictable, so it's their job to try and estimate his next move.

That entire day, Maya and Claudine work separately in the same room. They barely speak a word to one another as they analyze the Thief's patterns, trying to figure out what and where his next target might be.

When Claudine does finally muster up the courage to inquire about Maya's thoughts on the matter, Maya acts like she didn't hear her.

They each go to bed silently, more frustrated with one another than with their mission.

* * *

The following day they head to a different part of France, the last town the Thief struck in, so they can speak to the public and gather as much information as possible.

Claudine wishes she could enjoy the feeling of working with Maya like this, investigating door-to-door and asking questions.

But as usual since their reunion, Maya barely spares her a glance, and has Claudine introduce herself instead of doing it for her like most partners would.

Before long, Maya suggests they split up to cover more ground, but Claudine knows it's really just because she doesn't want to work with her.

So they meet back at their next hotel, which is similar as the first, later that night, with all of their notes and interviews. Again, Claudine tries to discuss, and again Maya ignores her.

And again, they both go to bed with upset stomachs.

* * *

It's the following day when Claudine finally decides that their mission is going to suffer if things continue this way. When she calls Chief Daiba for the usual update, she tells of her struggles with Maya. Nana insists she make things work, or else the Phantom will strike again while the two of them have their heads in the sand.

So after another day of gathering information from the museum the Phantom Thief last struck at, they return to their hotel once again without having spoken a single word to one another.

But all that's about to change.

Maya sits at the desk as per usual, while Claudine has all of her papers spread out on her bed. She's been mentally planning out how to do this all day, and sees no better time to speak up than now.

Claudine clears her throat, giving Maya a nonverbal hint that she should at least partially pay attention.

"So," Claudine begins. "What do you think? They showed us the gems he stole. Blue diamonds. Doesn't that fit with the pattern I'd proposed he may be following? Before that it was emeralds, and before that golden amulets. If he really is stealing gems based on the rainbow, he should be going after something like amethyst next."

Maya doesn't even budge or look up from her papers.

"Perhaps," she mutters, and Claudine is honestly shocked she's even speaking to her at all. "Or perhaps it's just a coincidence."

"Nothing is ever a coincidence, you know that. Especially not with such a calculating criminal." Claudine keeps talking, just so Maya can see the sense in her theory. "He's unpredictable and has never struck the same place twice in a row, because he's stealing gems in rainbow order. If a museum doesn't have the next color available, he'll go elsewhere. He's putting in a lot of effort to appear spontaneous, but in reality he has a pattern just like every other criminal.

"And since the museum in this town has a lot of amethyst on display, I think it's safe to say he might strike here next, since he won't have to spend too much time traveling elsewhere. The only matter is how to figure out _when_ he might strike. I've looked the dates and times over, but so far I haven't-"

"Pardon me, Lieutenant," Maya says suddenly. Claudine is almost hopeful that she might have something constructive to say. But of course- "Could you please keep your theorizing to yourself? I'm trying to investigate in my own way."

Claudine closes her mouth with a soft growl. She'd been trying to get Maya to join in on her conversation. In the past, whenever Claudine had gotten into her theories, Maya used to jump in excitedly and try to offer more possibilities.

But clearly that part of her has died, or maybe she just doesn't like working with Claudine specifically.

Either way, Claudine has had it with her. For real this time. She gets up from the bed, storms across the room, grabs Maya's chair, yanks it out, and spins her around so she _has_ to look at her.

"What is your _problem?_" Claudine snaps. "Enough of this aloof act of yours! After all those years we went through hell together, we're apart for a little while and now suddenly you act like I don't exist? Like all that time we spent together at the Academy meant _nothing_ to you? All those headlines about you being such a great inspector always called you a lone wolf, but that's bullshit! I _know_ you, Tendo Maya! I know you better than anyone else! And I know you _hate_ working alone if you can help it! You used to love working with _me_, anyway! Didn't you…?"

As Claudine gets up in her face, Maya is shocked for only a moment before she regains her composure. She reaches out and pushes Claudine back.

"I simply work better alone."

"Like hell you do!" Claudine grabs her wrist before she can pull it away, forcing Maya to look into her eyes again. Claudine's tone is level, trying not to waver. "You hated being alone more than anything else. Maybe you didn't like working with _most _people, but you liked working with _me_. I know you did. Because, like you'd said back then, 'I was the only one who could keep up with you,' right? So why do you _refuse_ to work with me now, when we can finally see each other again after so long?!"

Claudine squeezes Maya's hand, half to chide her and half because she doesn't want to let go. That same hot sting wells up behind her eyes.

Maya inhales a little shakily and tries to pull away.

"Please. Let's just get back to-"

"To _what?_" Claudine challenges. "Work? You call _this_ work? Completely ignoring your assigned partner like she doesn't even exist? Acting like we didn't survive hell together and aren't the best in our fields because of_ each other?_" Claudine does everything she can to keep the tears from spilling over. Her voice drops down into a tone cracked with emotion. "You meant so much to me, Tendo Maya. Did I really… mean nothing to you…?"

Maya actually flinches this time.

"Of… Of course you did-"

"Well, you sure as hell don't act like it."

"I can't."

"Bullshit. Why can't you?"

"I just _can't_-"

"Why not?!" Claudine shouts. "Why the hell can you suddenly not stand me? Why are you acting like none of that ever happened? Why are you acting like you hate me?"

"_Because_-!" Maya suddenly jumps up from her chair and wrenches her hand free of Claudine's grip, simultaneously pushing her back until she staggers against the bed. Shocked, Claudine looks up at her now. The calm, cool demeanor Maya has been putting on display this past week has finally cracked, and now shatters altogether. Her eyes are clogged with emotions, her lips are quivering, and there are already tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Because-!" she repeats. "I can't work with you _because_ I care about you so much!"

Claudine almost doesn't believe what she's hearing. Slowly, she pushes herself up to her feet and faces her, but Maya's head is down.

"What… What in the world does that mean? You're not making any sense-"

"I'm making _perfect_ sense," Maya says curtly. "I've seen it happen a thousand times in this field of work. Whenever you work together with someone, it ends up getting them hurt. Trusting someone like that puts them in danger, and could even get them killed...

"No… it's better to work alone. I don't want to have that kind of cross to bear if I ever got my partner injured somehow. I tried working all of those cases in London by myself so my department would see I work just fine on my own. And they never partnered me up with anyone, so it was fine.

"But then… Chief Hoshimi called me in and told me I'd be coming to Paris, to work with you of all people… _You_… the last person I'd ever want to work with again… The last person I'd ever want to see get _hurt_ because of me…"

As Maya tapers off and her tears begin to drip down onto the carpet, Claudine stands across from her completely dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. Disbelieving.

All this time, she's been wondering how Maya was doing out in London, wondering why she never responded to her calls or emails just to check up on her, wondering why she was being so aloof and giving her the cold shoulder now.

Claudine had been expecting some colossal, life-altering explanation.

But _this…? _

Claudine scoffs.

"You-"

She struts across the distance between them, grabs Maya by the shoulders, and all at once slams her forehead against hers as hard as she can.

"-absolute_ idiot!_"

"Ow-!" Maya yelps as the blow sends her reeling, but Claudine doesn't let go of her shoulders. She keeps her up, if only so she can glare at her in the eyes and give her a piece of her mind.

"_Honnêtement! _In all my years dealing with drunkards, liars, and all around nut-jobs, that bit you gave me just now was hands down the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!"

Maya's hands are covering her forehead, but now she sniffles and peeks up at Claudine from between her fingers.

"I… beg your pardon…?"

"_Méchante!_ Don't give me that!" Claudine barks. "As if you don't know how ridiculous you're being! How laughably foolish, how insanely dim-witted-"

"Lieutenant-"

"Shut up!"

Without any more warning than that, Claudine pulls Maya into a fiercely tight hug.

Maya freezes, gasping softly as more and more tears threaten to fall. How long she'd wanted this. How _badly_ she'd wanted this. But she hadn't let herself. She'd wanted to keep her distance from Claudine in order to-

"To keep me _safe?_" Claudine mumbles. "Was _that_ it? _That_ was your reasoning for refusing to work with me? And you'd always called _me_ the stubborn one…"

Maya swallows, unsure of what to do now with her facade completely seen through and shattered.

"Lieutenant-"

"Enough," Claudine stops her. "Enough of that absolute nonsense. I can't believe you graduated higher than me after that dribble you just spouted." Slowly, Claudine eases back, but doesn't take her hands off of Maya. She leans far back enough so they may see each other's faces.

"You are a bigger fool than I'd thought, Tendo Maya. A complete and utter idiot." She shakes her head, then prepares to unleash a fine discourse on her old friend.

"You think - that after all those years training at the Academy, and in the field - that officers and inspectors and _anyone_ in this line of work, and anyone _in the entire world,_ can survive without the ones they care about getting hurt? Back at the Academy, didn't they tell us to trust our partners with our lives, and in turn we'd honor that trust and protect them with ours? We all knew what we were getting into. We all accepted that pledge and those terms. It doesn't mean we're going to blindly throw our lives away; it means we're going to do everything within our power so that our teammates don't find themselves in such a situation. Don't you remember _any_ of that?"

Maya blinks up at her past her bangs, dipping her head.

"Of course I do. But-"

"'But' nothing!" Claudine snaps. "You don't get to train with me all those years and become the _one_ person I ever trusted, only to come back to me after all this time and ignore me, and _then_ tell me you did it because you 'care' about me! That's the most inane thing I've ever heard!

"Like hell you not associating with me is going to do anything to keep me 'safe.' Like hell I even _want_ or _need_ to be kept 'safe.' After all, we aren't hunting down the mafia here! We're just chasing some weird guy who steals gems, takes them a few blocks, and then leaves them on a park bench!

"So don't act so high-and-mighty! I don't need you to protect me - not like this. Not by pretending that I don't exist just so _you_ don't have to deal with bearing a burden if I ever _do_ get hurt. That's exactly the kind of mindset we should never have in this field. You're trying to take the blame for other people's actions, and that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!

"You say you're trying to protect me by not letting me get involved with you? If that's your manner of thinking, then you're awfully selfish. You just don't want that burden to bear. You're only protecting _yourself_, Tendo Maya!"

Claudine finishes nearly breathless, angry and flustered and relieved all at the same time that Maya didn't actually hate her, but was just living in this fantasy where she could keep others safe by not letting them get near her.

Maya can hardly keep her head up, can hardly keep her eyes on Claudine as more tears fall. She shakes her head again.

"No… I don't want that… I don't want you getting hurt because of me…"

"Stop that." Claudine cups her palm against Maya's cheek and has her lift her head again. "If I were to ever get hurt, it would be because of my own decisions, not yours. Not everything is about _you_, you know. God, you are so full of yourself. That hasn't changed." Though the words may sound harsh, Claudine says them with a tender smile. Her tone is gentle now, as is her touch.

"You can rely on me, Maya. That's what partners are for. I'm going to do everything within my power to keep you safe, and you're going to do the same for me. But we can also take care of ourselves, you know. If something happens to either person in a partnership, it isn't automatically the other person's fault. Sometimes people have their own reasons for making the decisions they make. Don't go assuming everything is your fault. It won't get you anywhere. Trust me."

Claudine pulls her into another hug, and this time Maya finally breaks down in her arms.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Claudine…"

"There, there. No need for that, either." Though she has to admit, hearing Maya finally call her by name after all this time sends Claudine's heart into a fluster.

Claudine guides her over to the bed so they can both sit together, and it's only then when she finally lets herself cry as well.

"You really are… such a fool, Tendo Maya…"

"I know…" she sniffles. "I know I am. In truth I… I was so scared something might happen to you because of me-"

"There you go again!" Claudine hushes her. "Enough of this baseless guilt and self-blame! Can't you just admit you were happy to see me again, damn it?"

Maya chuckles a little bit and finally returns Claudine's embrace.

"I was…" she sighs. "I was so… _incredibly_ overjoyed that I would finally be able to see you again, Claudine. I've missed you so much…"

Claudine chuckles around a sob as well.

"Finally… See? Was that so difficult…? You really are an idiot, Tendo Maya…"

At long last, the weighted atmosphere that had been suffocating them both since their reunion finally dissipates, and it's almost like old times again.

Almost.

Only now, things are much warmer between them.

After a while, both of them stop crying. Claudine eases back to brush her fingers over Maya's cheeks, smiling kindly.

"I'm glad to finally have you back, Tendo Maya."

Maya returns the smile.

"As am I, Saijou Claudine."

This time, Maya initiates an embrace. Claudine's heart skips a little bit, then backflips in its mirth.

"Promise me," she says. "No more of that nonsense. You can trust me with your back just as I know I can trust you with mine. You can't expect someone else to look out for you if you can't admit you'll look out for them, right? So promise me you'll rely on me so that I may rely on you, too."

Claudine feels Maya nod against her shoulder.

"I-"

And then, the sound of gunshots.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, this is my favorite kind of writing to do: tension and guilt, to softness and understanding, to Massive Cliffhanger, heehee~**

**So they finally spoke their minds and made up, but what is this? The Phantom Thief was never known to carry any weapons, so could it so conveniently be him...?**

**Please review!**


	5. Confrontation

**This chapter will be short. Prepare yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Confrontation

It's jarring.

One moment Maya and Claudine are in their hotel room having a tender conversation.

And the next, several loud, blaring blasts sound off in the town below.

The sound is unmistakable, especially to two police inspectors.

Both of them react immediately, pushing up from their chairs and forgetting all about their conversation.

"What's going on?" Claudine says, hurriedly going to the drawers to retrieve her gun and handcuffs; they hadn't been provided with bulletproof vests for a mere investigation mission.

"It came from outside," Maya reports, also searching for her weapon. Once she has it, they both hurry to the window to peer outside.

Down below, across the street from a hotel is a small convenience store. People are running frantically away from the shop, and even from this distance they can hear shouting and screaming. Another gunshot goes off, and the windows of the store flash from it. Maya and Claudine can't afford to waste another second.

"_Go!_" Claudine barks, and Maya is already out the door.

They hurry down the hotel hallways and down the stairs, already hearing the sounds of panic as people slam their doors and run for cover. Maya and Claudine are the only people in the lobby now, save for a ruffled security guard who tries to urge them not to move. But one flash of Claudine's police badge is all it takes.

The two of them burst out the hotel doors and race across the street. People are still screaming and running off, but they can hear a man's voice shouting inside the store.

Both Maya and Claudine are inspectors, but they have done their fair share of actual police work as well in their short time with their respective departments. Though they've only ever been backup on active gunman cases before; this would be the first case where they were the initial response.

Both of them near the store with guns drawn, trying to assess the situation. Claudine speaks first.

"One gunman," she reports. "And I see one assault rifle."

"He's got the clerk trapped," Maya says. "But I see no other civilians."

"All right. Let's go." Claudine makes a move to move forward, but Maya grabs her arm to stop her. Claudine whirls around. "What are you doing?"

"I'll go," Maya says. "You should direct the civilians."

Claudine snarls at her.

"There _are_ no civilians other than the one being robbed! The others have already cleared the area! We're going in _together!_" Claudine narrows her eyes at her. "What did we _just_ talk about, Tendo Maya? You need to trust me."

Maya gazes back at her, but says nothing. Claudine wrenches free from her grasp and moves toward the convenience store's door. She opens it, letting Maya in first, then quickly follows.

"Police!" Maya shouts. "Put the weapon down!"

The man with the gun whirls around, looking frazzled and angry. The clerk is huddled behind the counter, but appears to be unharmed.

Both Maya and Claudine have their weapons on the suspect. Claudine catches the clerk's eye and nods for him to duck down behind the counter, which he does immediately. The suspect's gun is aimed at the floor, but it's clear several shots had been fired up into the ceiling. There's money littered on the counter and floor, so they can assess it was a robbery in-progress. The man curses at the sight of the two officers.

"Shit, cops already?!"

"Put down the gun!" Claudine orders. "You'd rather just be charged with attempted robbery than assault of a police officer too, right?"

The man actually seems to stop and consider. Claudine goes on.

"Think about it. You'll get a few years. That's all."

She shares a brief glance with Maya, who nods. And as much as Maya still thinks she had to do this alone, she's now very relieved that Claudine is here with her; she's much better at talking to people in these tense situations.

"Other officers will be here soon," Claudine tells him. "It's over. So just come quietly."

The man does a lot more cursing and jerking motions. Maya and Claudine keep an eye on his gun, and their fingers ready on their own triggers.

"Drop the gun," Maya says firmly.

He curses, but obeys. The rifle clatters onto the floor.

"Hands behind your head," Maya orders. "Get on your knees."

At this point, Claudine retrieves the handcuffs from her belt and hands them to Maya. Maya puts away her gun to take them. Both she and Claudine approach the suspect cautiously. Claudine strokes his ego to keep him pacified.

"You're doing the smartest thing," she says. "I'm sure the courts will take into consideration that you came quietly and without incident."

Maya gets close to him and grabs his hands. But just as she's about to cuff him, the store clerk jumps up from behind the counter.

"Did you get him-?"

The sudden movement startles Maya, and she loses focus just for a split second.

And that's all it takes.

Claudine sees it first, how the gunman is already moving out one leg at an awkward angle. At the same time, he yanks his hands free from Maya and reaches down into his sock. He pulls out a small knife.

"Go to hell, bitch!"

With a crazed shout, he lunges up at her. Maya staggers back in shock, unable to react.

But her partner is quicker.

_"Watch out!_"

Claudine leaps forward, shoving Maya away as hard as she can.

Maya watches as the knife gets plunged deep into Claudine's side, and the blood begins to pour.

* * *

**A/N: *Gives 2 giant cliffhanger chapters in one update* I'm sorry...**

**Please review!**


	6. Trust

**As an apology for giving you two cliffhangers last update, this one will also be 2 chapters - the final 2! Get ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Trust

_"Claudine!"_

Maya screams as the horrifying reality slams over her as if the entire building has collapsed on her head.

Claudine gasps in agony and is already on her way to the floor. Maya tears herself from her state of frozen terror and swiftly dives in to catch her, struggling to support her sagging weight. At the same time she gives the hardest kick she can muster to the suspect's face. She knocks him clean over into unconsciousness, and the knife clatters to the floor in a small puddle of blood.

Maya drops to her knees with Claudine in her arms, frantically holding her up with one arm as her other hand presses hard over the wound in her side. Claudine moans, wincing as she struggles to open her eyes. Maya whirls around to spot the terrified clerk who witnessed the entire thing.

"Get out of here!" she yells. "And call an ambulance! _Now!" _

He pulls out his cell phone and begins dialing as he bolts for the door.

Maya returns all of her attention to her partner now. Claudine's breathing has turned clipped and ragged, and the blood is soaking through her clothes onto Maya's fingers. Droplets are spattered on the tiles, dark red against bright white. Claudine shudders in her arms, her hands clutching at Maya's shirt.

"Crap…" she rasps. "He got me good…"

"Claudine…" Maya presses as hard as she can on the wound to staunch the bleeding. The pain has Claudine wincing again, but it's just enough to make her remember how to open her eyes. She can see the guilt already eating away at Maya, see the tears brimming once again.

"It's all my fault-" she whispers. "It's just as I'd feared… because of me, you-"

"Tendo Maya, shut your stupid mouth."

Claudine grabs her collar and pulls her down into a hard kiss, silencing her once and for all. Maya hiccups against her lips, blinking her eyes open wide in surprise. Claudine can only hold her there for a few seconds though, before she becomes breathless. She lets her go, but the annoyance flaring in her eyes doesn't falter.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for my actions, you idiot."

Maya's lips hang open in disbelief at what had just happened - the kiss more so than the stabbing, now.

"I… Claudine-"

"You promised…" She flinches a little, grunting at the pain throbbing in her side. "Well… I suppose you never actually got to finish making that promise… but you'd been about to tell me that you trusted me, isn't that right? I knew you had my back in this scenario, so I made damn sure to have yours, too."

"But you-!"

"Hush." Claudine exhales a little shakily, but her eyes are surprisingly calm. "I'll be fine. You of all people should know better than anyone that it's going to take a _hell_ of a lot more than _this_ to put me out of commission."

Maya sniffles, dipping her head to wipe her face against her shoulder.

"You… You always were quite stubborn…"

"More stubborn than _you_ even," Claudine confirms, chuckling a little.

Maya tries to do the same, sniffling again. She can still feel warm blood seeping out from between her fingers, and Claudine is looking a little pale. Without moving her too much, Maya pulls Claudine up to her chest as much as she can, holding her in a delicate embrace, brushing her cheek with hers.

"I'm sorry… I should have trusted you, Claudine. I should never have doubted that we were the smartest and strongest pair in all of Europe's forces."

"So long as you understand now," Claudine sighs. She closes her eyes for a moment and nestles into Maya's warmth.

A moment later, the sounds of sirens finally reach their ears. As backup officers arrive, they contain the unconscious suspect and bring the medical team through. Maya reluctantly lets them take Claudine as other officers help her up and ask her a million questions about the crime scene. Maya answers everything she can as she watches the first aid squad place Claudine on a gurney and bring her to a waiting ambulance. Maya insists she go with her, and is granted permission.

As they drive with sirens blaring, the nurses begin to do whatever they need to in order to stop the bleeding. Claudine is conscious all the while, able to feel all of the pain before the numbing drugs kick in.

Maya stays close and holds her hand all the while, gently stroking over her knuckles and the backs of her fingers.

But rather than suffering from her injury, Claudine mainly seems irked by the fact that this little incident has gotten in the way of hers and Maya's Phantom Thief investigation.

Once they arrive at the hospital, Claudine is brought inside, while Maya hastily follows on-foot. When she's told to wait out in a lobby, she retreats to the restroom to finally clean Claudine's blood off her hands and clothes.

"She's fine," Maya coaches herself. "She's going to be fine." She cups some cold water into her palms and splashes it onto her face. When she exits the restroom, one of Claudine's nurses is there waiting for her. Maya feels her heart clench with concern, but the woman smiles at her.

"Miss Saijou's wounds have been treated. She's going to make a full recovery after just a few days of bedrest and pain medication."

Maya feels her knees nearly buckle with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness…"

"Indeed," the nurse replies. "She vehemently refused anesthesia and was scolding our staff all the while not to waste too much time on her. Told us to focus on other patients. She powered through the stitches and everything all on her own willpower."

Maya feels a smile coming onto her lips as she listens.

"Yes, that sounds exactly like her."

"You may go see her now if you'd like," the nurse offers.

Maya dips her head.

"Thank you. I will." She brushes past the other woman, but before she goes, the nurse says one last thing.

"From what I'm told, you were very lucky to have her. Had that knife reached you as it was intended to from that angle, it likely would've been fatal. But hitting your partner where it did instead only resulted in a non-life-threatening wound."

Maya is still for a moment, absorbing exactly what that information means. Then, she quickly continues on her way to see Claudine. Someone directs her to the correct room, and Maya knocks once to announce her presence before pushing her way in.

Claudine is sitting up straight in bed, now dressed in lavender hospital robes. She glares at her guest at first, thinking it's another nurse to come pester her about her IVs or medicines. But when she sees it's Maya, her eyes soften just a little. Maya reaches her bedside and sits on the edge, wrapping Claudine in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're all right…"

Claudine chuckles a little, hugging her back as best she can.

"Didn't I tell you I would be?"

"You did indeed."

For a moment the room is quiet, save for the soft beeping of Claudine's heart monitor. Maya savors that sound, that surefire proof that she's truly alive and well in her arms now. She can feel her pulse directly for herself as well, a soft, steady beat against her chest. It makes Maya think back to what the nurse had just told her.

"You saved my life…"

The words slip out in a murmur against Claudine's neck. Claudine eases away from her slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Oh, please. Don't be so dramatic."

"No. I mean it. The nurse told me as much. If not for you, Claudine, I wouldn't be here right now."

Just saying it is so surreal.

Claudine's expression becomes grim, and her pulse begins to thump harder at the thought of it. Maya pulls her back in close and runs both hands up and down her back.

"It's because of you, Claudine. It's because you had my back. It's because you told me I could trust my partner, like I should've been doing all along. _Merci_."

Maya presses a warm kiss to her cheek, which results in the monitor beeping a bit more quickly. Claudine sighs, then clears her throat in an effort to regain her composure.

"I'm very glad for it, then." She returns a kiss to Maya's cheek swiftly, then pulls away before Maya can savor it. "So does this mean no more lone wolf business?"

Maya nods.

"No more. Especially not when I'm with you."

"Good."

Claudine needs to stay the night at the hospital, and Maya makes the excuse that she has to stay with her because they are working on a case together, and need to discuss and compile their evidence. It's justification enough for the hospital staff, and Maya is permitted to stay with her.

She gets a bit of dinner for herself at the hospital cafe, and helps Claudine eat the meal she is given for supper. Claudine moves a bit rigidly and sometimes gets a little breathless, but otherwise seems to be just fine.

It's after the meal when Claudine realizes she has to call her Chief to tell her about what had happened personally. Nana is frantic and shocked and relieved all at once, commending them both and ordering them to postpone work on the Phantom case until Claudine has fully recovered.

But Maya can tell by the look in her partner's eye that Claudine intends to keep working on it as soon as tomorrow.

When it's time for her to rest, Maya helps her lie down on her back. Claudine flinches slightly at the ache in her bad side. Maya rests a hand softly over the sore spot, rubbing very gently. Claudine sighs under her touch and closes her eyes.

"Tomorrow…" she yawns. "It's back on this Phantom Thief for us… I still have a few theories I want to discuss…" Her eyes have already fallen shut, and her pulse has begun to slow. Maya carefully leans down over her and kisses her forehead, then her lips.

"I shall gladly listen and discuss things with you tomorrow, _Ma Claudine._"

She doesn't know where the sudden little nickname comes from, but it just sort of slips out. She sees the corner of Claudine's lips twitch into a tiny smile for half a second before she drifts off into a heavy sleep.

Maya pulls the blankets up over her and tucks her in, all except for the arm with the IV drip wire. Maya gets comfortable in the cushioned chair she'd pulled up hours ago, hunching forward and folding her arms onto the side of the bed. She holds Claudine's hand and kisses her wrist, then closes her eyes to the sound of her heart.

After all this time of believing she'd be better off alone, Claudine has shown Maya the light.

Deep down, Maya had never wanted anything more than to be partnered with her on a real case, to work together with her side by side to fight crime and make the world a better place.

And in spite of the day's highly-stressful events, it all worked out in the end.

Maya now understands the importance of trust and companionship in such a harrowing line of work. And there's no one she'd rather have at her side and watching her back than Claudine Saijou.

Today had marked the true beginning of their partnership. And starting tomorrow, they were going to work toward catching the most peculiar criminal in all of Europe.

But until then, Maya is more than happy to fall asleep beside her partner who had risked everything for her today.

Claudine.

The girl whom she'd had a crush on since day one at the Academy, but had always been too nervous to say anything to.

Today, after so many years of assuming they could never be together in that regard, she'd finally kissed her, like a dream come true.

Maya holds her hand all night long, and sleeps with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Worry not! Instead of letting Maya blame herself and feel all guilty and all that icky stuff, Claudine has taught her to see the wonder of trust and love!**

**Time for the finale! Will they catch The Phantom Thief...?**

**Please review!**


	7. Europe's Finest

**Thank you all for the support of this story! I hope you enjoy the finale!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Europe's Finest

Late the following morning, Claudine is discharged from the hospital with orders for plenty of rest and taking a few pills a day for pain.

Maya calls them a taxi and helps Claudine into it before they take off back to their hotel. Claudine can't sit comfortably certain ways, and it's a bit difficult for her to stand up on her own, so Maya gets her car door for her when they arrive and helps her up, too. She holds her by the arm, looping their elbows together to escort her at Claudine's own pace.

They take the elevator up to their room, and Maya guides her slowly down the hall, to which Claudine snaps that she isn't an old decrepit lady and that she can walk perfectly fine on her own. But she never actually pulls away from Maya.

When they're back in their room, it's hard to believe yesterday's events had occurred. All of their files and papers are left just as they'd been when the robbery had started, and their chairs are still pushed out from when they'd stood up so quickly at the sounds of shooting.

Maya takes her to the bed, wanting Claudine to be as comfortable as possible as they continue their research. Maya sits beside her there, and together they begin discussing the Phantom Thief again.

Claudine reminds Maya of her running theories that the Thief is stealing gems in rainbow order, and Maya agrees. She pulls out her laptop, and together they watch grainy videos of the Phantom Thief, listen to witness interviews, and scour blurry images.

They investigate for hours, and other than the fact that they're doing so on a hotel bed, they're finally working like actual partners on a case together. They only pause to eat and shower, and for Maya to redress Claudine's wound and force her to take her medicine.

It's after Maya has finished her shower and is just stepping out of the bathroom with a towel padding her hair when she finds Claudine mulling over yet another video. Maya quietly makes her way over and peers over her shoulder.

"I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Claudine makes a pensive expression.

"Something's always bothered me about his voice. I could never tell what it was, but I think I can hear it a bit better in this video. Here."

She plays the blurry clip of their Thief again, and Maya listens as he spouts out some cheesy line:

_"You've all been quite lovely! Thank you once again for your gems, Paris! But they just aren't good enough! I'll have to try again soon! Please look forward to my next visit!"_

Maya tilts her head a little.

"You're right. He sounds almost-"

"Warped." Claudine nods, crossing her arms. "I think Phantom Thief Starlight has been using a device to warp his voice. And his speech is awfully strange for a man. So what if-"

"-The Phantom Thief is a woman?"

Claudine smirks.

"I think so."

"Let's call the Chief right away."

For the remainder of the evening, Claudine and Maya scour through evidence, more and more of which confirms the Phantom Thief is likely female. When Chief Daiba and Chief Hoshimi both agree, Maya and Claudine are ecstatic in knowing they're one step closer to knowing more about their suspect.

They work well into the night, until Claudine's medication begins making her drowsy. When Maya insists they go to sleep, Claudine protests weakly, but she's already half-asleep.

"We're on a roll with this…" she mumbles.

"We are," Maya agrees. "But we can keep going tomorrow. We'll catch our Thief yet."

Maya cleans everything up, then helps Claudine lie down onto her good side.

And though she has her own bed, Maya never goes to it. She lies down beside Claudine now, looping her arms around Claudine's shoulders and kissing her nose.

They sleep soundly together all through the night.

* * *

The following day is spent with more investigating.

Claudine sticks to her theory of finding a gem of the next color of the rainbow, and Maya researches every museum and shop with such jewels on display. Based on the Phantom's most-recent activity, they believe they've narrowed down her next likely target. They call Chief Daiba again and have her set up extra security at that particular museum, and at that particular display.

Claudine is ready to be sent to the location as well to apprehend her crook in-person with her own two hands, but Nana refuses to let her go, on account of her injury. Maya stays with her at the hotel to help nurse Claudine's wounded pride, more than her _actual_ wound.

However, Nana does allow them access to the live body camera feed and audio of one of the officers at the scene.

Based off Maya's and Claudine's in-depth analysis of the Thief's tendencies, the active officers are able to anticipate exactly where and how the Phantom Thief will appear.

And for the first time ever, the police catch the elusive Thief off-guard instead of the other way around.

Starlight appears exactly how and where Maya and Claudine had anticipated she would, and the officers present manage to apprehend her without incident.

The two investigators watch from their hotel room as their criminal is caught, and Claudine is so thrilled she throws her arms around Maya and kisses her full on the lips in her excitement.

The Phantom Thief is unmasked, and is revealed to indeed be a young woman.

"Aww…" she sighs as they put her in handcuffs. "You guys finally got me. Well, I knew it'd happen sometime! My name is Karen Aijou, and I've been going around to check out all of Europe's best gems cuz I'm gonna propose to my girlfriend soon! Her name is Hikari-chan! I just wanted to check out all my options and give her the best ring ever made from the best gem ever! But I never stole any of them no matter how great they were, cuz nothing could ever be good enough for Hikari-chan!" She's still blabbering as they load her into the police car.

Claudine and Maya watch from their bed, nestled in each other's arms.

"That's actually sort of sweet," Claudine says.

"Well," Maya comments. "She never _did_ kept anything she stole. So technically she never actually _stole_ anything. She just… trespassed and moved stuff around. So her sentence shouldn't be that severe."

"Let's hope her girlfriend doesn't dump her after all this. It was quite romantic." Claudine smiles. "Would you ever steal precious gems for me, Tendo Maya?"

Maya smiles, tilting Claudine's chin up to kiss.

"Nothing in the world could ever be good enough for you, _Ma Claudine._"

"There is one thing."

"Oh?" Maya raises an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Claudine places both hands on either side of Maya's face and kisses her again.

"You."

At long last, they savor their sweet victory, and spend one more night together.

* * *

In the following days, Claudine returns to her department with Maya. People congratulate them left and right, singing praises of Europe's most skilled police partnership.

The Thief - Karen Aijou - was found guilty on several counts of trespassing and attempted robbery, but considering she'd never _actually_ stolen anything or hurt anyone, her only price turned out to be a few months of community service.

Her girlfriend Hikari Kagura, whom she'd done all of this for, was said to have been shocked but touched by all of Karen's efforts to find her the perfect gem to make a ring from. She'd scolded her harshly, but stuck by Karen's side, and now plans to propose to her with a proper, legally-purchased ring once Karen's community service hours are over.

May and Claudine are both glad for the favorable news.

And yet, they both know this mission was only temporary, and that Maya was only here until the Thief was caught. And now that she had been…

Presently, the two of them have been summoned to Chief Daiba's office. Maya has already packed her things in preparation to return to London later today. As they enter the office, Nana stands up to greet them.

"Lieutenant. Head Inspector," she says, dipping her head to each of them. "I'm sure you must be sick of it by now, but I must congratulate you both again on a job well done. Those were some fine investigation skills. The best of the best."

"Thank you, Chief," Claudine says humbly.

"We were only doing our job, ma'am."

"Please, Inspector, no more need to call me 'ma'am.'"

Puzzled, Claudine and Maya look to one another.

"No 'more' need?" Maya parrots. "What do you mean?"

Nana stands from her desk and turns around her laptop so it faces them both. On-screen, is a video call with a familiar person.

"Chief Hoshimi!" Maya blurts out. "What is this about?"

London's Chief of police smiles back from the video call.

"It is about the fact that you no longer need to be calling _me_ 'Chief', Head Inspector."

Both Maya and Claudine look to each other again, equally confused.

"I'm sorry," Claudine says. "I still don't follow."

"Neither do I."

Both of their Chiefs sigh.

"Y'know, Junna," Nana chuckles. "I'd thought these two were our _smartest_. I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured _what_ out?" Claudine looks like she's about to start ripping her hair out. Maya puts a hand on her shoulder to hold her back, though she herself is also starting to feel a little antsy.

Chief Hoshimi shakes her head and smiles.

"I guess I'll just have to spell it out for them, Nana." She looks directly to Maya now. "Head Inspector, I am calling you to officially inform you of your transfer out of the London PD. You will now be reassigned and working under Chief Daiba in Paris. Effective immediately."

"Eh?!"

"I'm- what?"

Claudine and Maya both blurt out incredulously, eyes wide as they look to their Chiefs, then to one another, and back again. Nana smiles.

"You heard Chief Hoshimi. Head Inspector Tendo, you're working for me now. Together with my dearest Lieutenant Saijou, of course."

That's what finally makes it click for them both. Maya and Claudine can't maintain their formalities any longer. They both squeal in joy and throw their arms around each other.

"This means-!" Claudine says breathlessly. "You get to stay in Paris!"

"It does!" Maya squeezes her back gently. After a moment, they part to face their superiors. Maya bows to her old Chief.  
"Thank you, ma'am. I won't disappoint you." She then looks up to her new chief. "Nor you, Chief Daiba."

"We know you won't," Junna replies.

"Ah-!" Claudine's little gasp gains everyone's attention. She looks down at the floor and shuffles her feet. "But then... doesn't this mean-?"

"Oh, yes yes," Nana says. "But don't worry about that. Normally, intimate relationships between officers in the same department is strictly prohibited, but Chief Hoshimi and I managed to pull a few strings. Since you're both coming from different departments, and your relationship began before Tendo's transfer, you won't be made to terminate said relationship. Now, this is rather frowned-upon either way, but so long as you keep it to yourselves during work hours, we shouldn't have any issues. It is clear to both Chief Hoshimi, myself, and all the rest of Europe that you two work best together and will do great things in order to make the world a safer place for all."

Junna nods.

"We know you won't disappoint us."

Maya and Claudine face their superiors together and bow deeply.

"Yes, Chief!"

And so it comes full circle, that the two best candidates back at the Police Academy find their way to each other once again.

They will go on to solve convoluted crimes, apprehend the smartest of villains, and promote the values of trust and partnership among their follow officers.

Head Inspector Tendo Maya and Lieutenant Saijou Claudine - also known as Europe's Finest - quickly and easily become the most influential power couple in all of the continent, sharing a partnership - both professional and romantic - like no other.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Unfortunately I couldn't let Claudine and Maya actually be there to apprehend the Thief themselves, but I think letting them sit back and cuddle up in bed while other people do the work for a change was nice, especially after the convenience store incident. In spite of the title, this story was clearly less about actually catching the thief, and more about the events transpiring between the two of them as they are put on this mission together.**

**I wish I had the stamina to keep writing this story for 30 more chapters, but alas this is the end! I've got plenty of other stories coming very soon! Thank you all for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
